


If Errors

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Scarecrow tries to attack a woman. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes The Worry Men, Joker's Wild, etc.





	If Errors

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Scarecrow smiled before he approached a woman. *What a fun evening so far. I'm about to use fear toxins to scare this woman out of her mind. My friend, the Mad Hatter, will then control her mind.* He smiled. *What's left of her mind!* 

The Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter scowled after their enemy, Batman, appeared. He used fear gas before Batman dodged everything. Worry filled his eyes after the Mad Hatter trembled due to inhaling fear gas. He was viewed as a creature. 

Arkham Asylum. A new home. 

The Mad Hatter trembled. 

A cruel security guard. 

Lyle Bolton. 

 

THE END


End file.
